


White Day

by Piinutbutter



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: Boston's only participating in this stupid tradition because he'd look bad if he received a gift without giving one in return. That's all. Totally the only reason. No underlying feelings whatsoever.





	White Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petitfours (rollcake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollcake/gifts).



“Hey, dammit – no! Get off! Wretched creature!”

Vodka shoved her bedroom door open. She gathered ice in her palms, ready to tear the head off whatever man had been foolish enough to break into her space.

The ice was promptly melted by the heat radiating off a flustered Boston Lobster, who was currently trying to fight Andre off. His weapon of choice was an alcohol bottle, clumsily wrapped in white paper and adorned with a bow.

“I-” he sputtered upon seeing her. “This is - I was just…”

Vodka closed the door on him and shook her head with a smile.


End file.
